


Prompt: "We Could Get Arrested"

by Isala_Vhenan



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbians, Mischief, Orlais (Dragon Age), Other, Romance, Val Royeaux (Dragon Age), bees!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Vhenan/pseuds/Isala_Vhenan
Summary: some Sera x City Elf!Lavellan shenanigans from my tumblr
Relationships: Female Lavellan & Sera, Female Lavellan/Sera, Female Rogue Lavellan/Sera
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Prompt: "We Could Get Arrested"

“We could get arrested for this, you know.” 

“ _ And _ ??? We won’t if you quit talking and  _ shush _ ! Stop complaining and get up!!” 

“It wasn’t a complaint, just an observation. Have you got it?”

She could almost feel Sera rolling her eyes below her. 

“I’m stodged so get on with it!” Vaen let out a laugh at the urgency in Sera’s voice and pushed off her shoulders, pulling herself up and rolling over the wall to land on her feet below. She turned back to the wall, careful where she placed her toes so she could grip the uneven brick there, and hoisted herself back up. Once she reached the top and peered down at Sera, Vaen saw her companion glaring up at where she was propped up on the edge. She leaned on her elbows, locs mussed and grinning, gold tooth shining in the dim lamplight. 

“If you could climb it you should’ve just done it! What are you on about, are you manking?” Vaen just smiled again, clambering onto the wall and crouching to extend an arm down to Sera.

“Would you be put out if I said I just wanted an excuse to have my legs on your shoulders?” From what she could see in the dim lit it looked like Sera might be blushing.

“Well that’s, all right then. What? Are you having me on?” They were both on the wall now, standing there, exposed but immersed in something more urgent than the possibility any guard might see them.

“I’d  _ like  _ to have you on.” 

“Oh sure Honey Tongue like you’re so fit, ever heard of timing?” Vaen laughed and jumped off the wall, Sera following, complaining with a wide smile. 

“This is a  _ con-ver-sation _ , yeah? I say something, you say something, would you quit going on like you’re so easy?” 

“I thought you wanted me to think about timing?” 

“Sacksplash. Shut it!” They scaled another low wall, drawing nearer to their destination. They climbed the trellis and crouched outside an ornate window that had been left open for their convenience by another jenny. Vaen reached into her potions belt and pulled out two smoking jars. 

“How’s this: piss of nobles now, flirt later?”

“Not so big on multitasking now are you! Fine, but dodge and it’s  _ bees _ , even for you.” Sera pulled out her own buzzing jars and had already started to laugh before she threw them into the ballroom. Vaen followed suit, grinning as she tossed in her own, gratified by the instant chaos that ensued. 

They sat on their perch and watched for a while, laughing and cracking jokes as the nobles desperately tried to maintain their dignity as the ballroom filled with bees and orange smoke that dyed their skin and rich silks bright colors and raised their voices several pitches. 

Someone must have alerted the guards though, because soon the clank of armor met their ears and their personal party crashing needed a relocation. They bolted. 

“How’s that then, oh lady inquisitor? Inspiring enough for you?” They were running down the streets of Val Royeaux, a cacophony of metal sounding behind them as the guards ran into their trap, disgusted noises and confused cries of the guards accompanying their escape. At Sera’s words Vaen threw her head back and laughed.

“Oh sure, I’m inspired.” She leaned closer to Sera where she was running beside her, tugging the other elf close to plant a kiss on her lips. Sera was speechless for once, brown skin tinged pink as she opened her mouth, then closed it again. Vaen grinned and ran ahead, glancing over her shoulder to see what the other jenny would do. With that movement Sera’s face broke into a huge smile, her body vibrating with excitement. 

“Oh right, it is  _ so  _ on!!” She sprinted after the other elf eyes trained on those long brown locks and dark freckled skin, the way her canines flashed when she smiled.  _ Elfy shite is whatever,  _ **_this_ ** _ is something _ .

“ _ Hey _ , Inky!!!!”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
